Niamh Chinn Óir (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Lady of the Lake | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Niamh, Nimue, Vivienne, Water Cow, Water Wench | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Celtic Gods, ally of Merlin and King Arthur | Relatives = Sir Lancelot (adopted son); Mannanan (father); Fand (mother); Leir (paternal grandfather); Iarbonel (paternal great-grandfather); Gaea/Danu (paternal great-grandmother); Bran (uncle); Branwen (aunt); numerous others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avalon; Lake Benoye near Benoye, France; formerly Dozmary Pool (modern-day Bodmin Moor, Cornwall, United Kingdom) | Gender = Female | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Avalon | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Goddess of lakes | Education = Trained in druid magic | Origin = Tuatha de Danaan/Faerie hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Presumably Otherworld | Creators = Steve Parkhouse; Paul Neary | First = Hulk Comic (UK) #18 | HistoryText = Origin and Youth Niamh Chinn Óir ("Niamh of the Golden Hair") was the daughter of the Tuatha de Danaan (Celtic god) sea god Mannanan and of the faerie Fand. It is unknown where she was born, though it is presumed to have been in Otherworld. During her youth, Niamh was given by her father a magical horse, named Enbarr, that could run across air and on water. Middle Ages Upon reaching adulthood, Niamh made her home under the waters of Dozmary Pool (in modern-day Bodmin Moor, Cornwall, United Kingdom). After King Ban of Benwick was killed by Frankish King Claudas, Niamh raised Ban's son Lancelot as her own. She gave Lancelot an enchanted ring that protected him from magic. Lancelot then went on to serve King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, as one of his knights. She later came into possession of Excalibur after Beowulf used it to seal away Grendel's Mother. She later gave it to King Arthur and has distributed it as needed. When Makluans threatened Camelot, she sent the Sir Percy of Scandia, the Black Knight, forward in time to possess his descendant and Black Knight successor Dane Whitman, and enlist the help of the British team Excalibur. Modern Age Niamh bestowed Excalibur upon Dane Whitman when the Black Knight's Ebony Blade was (temporarily) destroyed by the Iron Ogre. Under guidance from Niamh, Adam Crown stole a priceless Iron Age sword from the Museum of Pagan Antiquities (secretly housed over Mys-Tech Central) and cast it into a canal in East London. Niamh surfaced holding Caliburn, which Adam would hold as one of the Knights of Pendragon, each bonded to a spirit of Camelot, his being King Arthur. During the Secret Invasion the Skrulls were able to invade Otherworld, and she ended up being killed by them. She was later restored to life thanks to Pete Wisdom. | Powers = Niamh Chin Oir has the conventional powers of a Celtic Goddess, presumably including: * Superhuman Strength: Niamh Chin Oir possesses superhuman strength and can lift about 25 tons, the same as the average Danaan female. * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Stamina * Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The tissues of her body have about 3 times the density of the tissues of a human body, contributing to her superhuman strength and weight. * Superhuman Durability * True Immortality: Niamh Chin Oir is a true immortal in the sense that she is immune to aging and hasn't physically aged since reaching adulthood. Niamh Chin Oir is also immune to all Earthly diseases and infections. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Niamh Chin Oir. However, if injured, her godly life-force enables her to heal damaged tissue with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, as with most Dannans, Niamh Chin Oir cannot regenerate a severed limb or organs without the aid of outside assistance from a god far more adept at magic and/or is far more powerful than herself. * Energy Manipulation: Like most other Celtic gods and goddess deities of prominence, Niamh Chin Oir is able to control magical forces to a considerable degree on a scale, but only a few are shown. She is, however, able to travel through time and dimensions through lakes and other bodies of water, and can turn her body into liquid form. She can also control plant growth. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Has occasionally possessed Excalibur. | Transportation = She rides her magic steed Enbarr, that can run across air and on water. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Lady of the Lake at the Appendix * The Lady of the Lake at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Manannan Family Category:Tuatha de Danaan/Fairy Hybrids Category:Regeneration Category:Unclassified Deities Themes